Features and capabilities associated with displaying images on a mobile device is evolving. For example, mobile device users download and an increasingly large number of mobile applications (“apps”), and many of these applications can capture or render images and upload them or download and display images.
Users can upload image files of various different content types, sizes, file or compression types, or a combination thereof to another device, such as a server or another user device. Further, service providers, such as for social networking services or image hosting services, can store the images uploaded by the users and post or redistribute the images to other devices.
To facilitate storage and exchange of data, various devices can transcode the uploaded image files. The image files can be transcoded, such as by changing size or compression of the image files, for storage and for reproduction of the image files. Transcoding the uploaded image files can reduce the file size for storage. Transcoding can further format the images into a format appropriate for the other devices in redistributing or outputting the images on the other devices.
However, transcoding the image files can also lead to irreversible changes or damages to certain images. As such, there is a need to for a content-based transcoder to promote optimum operation of the computing system.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of embodiments described herein.